Courir contre la mort
by Myfic-OP
Summary: Tu es malade, tu le sais. C'est pas une grippe, non non. C'est rien ça. Non, toi tu es malade, et tu vas crever. Mais tu cours quand même, comme si ça allait te sauver. Tchh. Tu te détruits encore plus en fait en faisant ça. Mais tu continues, parce qu'il n'y a que ça que tu aimes. Ca et Tenten. [ J'aime pas les résumés trololo. Rated K pour... par sécurité ? ]


**Bonjour !**  
Cet OS est ma participation pour le concours de Petit-CoeurDlaFix sur Syrock.

Pour le thème, il fallait choisir entre plusieurs mots qui seraient le thème centrale de notre écrit : la **musique,** **l'handicape**, le **sport**, l'**indépendance** ou une **carte** (carte de jeux, carte postale... prenez le comme vous voulez ).

Pour ma part, j'ai fait un petit mélange, en regroupant le _handicape_ (un peu) et le _sport_ (plus).

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La musique de début Untraceable, ne m'appartient pas non plus (même si je me suis permise de la modifier), elle est du groupe Redsap, je vous invite à aller voir leur page facebook & youtube.

Bon, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire.  
En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

**Courir contre la mort**

* * *

Untraceable - Redsap

Allez. Vas-y. T'arrête pas. Tu peux le faire. Tu le sais hein, que tu peux le faire. Tu l'as déjà fait. Justement. Si tu l'as déjà fait, tu vas faire un tour de plus. Un tour de plus c'est quoi ? 400 mètres ? Pff. C'est que dall. Ça fera combien de tours en tout ? Tu sais plus, t'as oublié de compter. Naruto compte pour toi. Il est cool hein Naruto ? C'est ton pote lui. Même bien plus que ça. C'est ton ami. Il est toujours émerveillé quand tu cours comme ça. Il sait pas comment tu fais. Tu enchaines les tours de stade, tous les jours, sans jamais y manquer. Même quand il pleut. Même quand il neige. Même quand il fait froid. Lui il est là, sur le bord de la piste, avec son chronomètre et sa doudoune. Et toi tu cours, en short et tee-shirt long. T'as froid mais t'existes.

- **58ème tour,** qu'il te dit. **C'est bon t'as fini.**

Mais toi t'en n'as rien à faire, et tu continues. Allez, passons à 59 tours. Ou 60 ? Ça fera un compte rond comme ça. Allez vas-y, continue, tiens bon. Tu peux le faire. Naruto il t'encourage plus, il a désintégré ses poumons vers le vingtième tour.

Lui aussi il court. Il court bien même. Mais c'est pas pareil. Il a pas le mental. Toi tu l'as. Et tu le bats à plates couture à chaque fois que vous faites la course. Mais lui il s'en fout. Quand tu acceptes de le laisser se mesurer à toi, il sait pas comment il se sent, mais il se sent. C'est dingue non ? Il t'admire. Tu es un peu son modèle, même s'il sait bien qu'il ne pourra jamais atteindre ton niveau, t'es trop au-dessus de lui. Mais il s'en fiche. En boxe il est bien meilleur que toi. Comme dans beaucoup d'autres sports en fait. Il brille pas par les notes Naruto, mais en sport c'est le meilleur, tout le temps. Sauf en course, parce que là c'est toi le meilleur. Allez, plus qu'un demi tour à faire. C'est rien. Deux cents mètres. C'est très peu. Tu referais bien un dernier tour, et peut-être même encore un autre mais tu peux pas. Ben non. Elle vient d'arriver.

Tu t'arrêtes au niveau de Naruto. T'es essoufflé. C'est normal. Qui ne le serait pas ? Un sur-homme peut-être. T'es pas au point de t'écrouler par terre, mais t'es quand même bien fatigué. T'es assez amoché en fait. Tu saignes encore au niveau du talon, là où s'arrête la chaussure. Fait chier. C'est parce qu'elles sont neuves. Celles d'avant étaient mieux. Celles-là sont nazes. Mais tu disais ça aussi de tes anciennes baskets.

Naruto tu sais même pas ce qu'il te dit. Ton temps ? Arf, tu t'en tapes. C'est pas assez rapide de toutes façons. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que Tenten est là, et qu'elle se dirige vers toi. Elle a toujours un peu peur quand tu finis ton entraînement. C'est pas la transpiration qui l'effraye, ça non, elle fait du handball, la transpi elle sait ce que c'est. Ah non pardon. C'est une fille elle, elle transpire pas, elle luit. Mais bref, elle te regarde, et elle a peur que tu t'effondres, comme tu l'as déjà fait. Tu t'en souviens ? Oui, tu t'en souviens. T'as eu peur, mais elle encore plus que toi. Et tu t'en es voulu pour ça. Vous avez même rompu à cause de ça. Si elle flippait comme ça après un entraînement, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu clamseras, hein ? Mais vous vous êtes remis ensemble. Parce que tu l'aimes. Oh oui tu l'aimes. Tu aimes quand elle vient t'embrasser, même après un entrainement. C'est assez bizarre pour toi, mais sans elle, tu pourrais pas vivre, elle est ta force.

Elle t'accompagne jusqu'au vestiaire, puis l'arrêt de bus. Dedans les gens te regardent un peu bizarrement. Ben ouais, tu pues. Une fois chez toi, tu prends ta douche. Ça te fait du bien pas vrai ? Toute cette eau qui coule sur tes muscles, qui lave tes cheveux pleins de sueur. T'en pouvais plus, mais tu t'en es pas rendu compte, comme à chaque fois. C'est dingue. Tu le sais pas, mais un jour, tu t'écrouleras et tu ne te relèveras pas, tu seras bien trop fatigué. Et alors tu tomberas dans un sommeil profond, le genre de truc dans lequel même les pleurs de Tenten, même les cris de Naruto, même l'odeur de bouffe pourront pas te réveiller. Bad trip quoi. Tu te rends compte ? Ce serait bête de tomber après -

- **Lee ?**

C'est ta mère.

-** Tu prends ta douche mon chat ?**

T'as dix-sept ans, mais ta mère t'appelle encore 'mon chat'. C'est pas trop la honte ça ? Mais tu lui dis rien. Tu lui dis jamais rien là-dessus. A quoi ça sert ? Elle se mettrait encore à parler de tout ça, de ta maladie, et elle se mettrait à pleurer. Et tu veux pas ça hein ? Non. Tu veux pas qu'on pleure pour toi. C'est pas juste. Toi tu pleures même pas pour eux. T'as comme un dessèchement de la glande lacrymale en fait, le genre de truc qui fait que les gens croient que t'as pas de cœur. Mais c'est pas vrai, tu ressens pleins de trucs, pas vrai ? Souviens-toi du jour où vous étiez que tous les deux chez Tenten, ce jour où « vous avez perdu votre innocence » comme aurait dit ton grand-père. Ce jour-là t'as ressenti pleins de trucs, c'est même pas imaginable. Et puis aussi quand tu cours. Tu sais, quand t'en peux plus, mais que t'en veux encore. Quand t'as la rage parce que t'as pas atteint à nouveau ce que tu faisais avant. Ouais avant. Et puis aussi -

-** Lee ? Tu m'entends ?**

Ta mère, à nouveau. Tu l'avais oubliée.

- **Oui maman, je t'entends. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

- **Tenten n'est pas à la maison ?**

Elle l'aime bien ta copine, ta mère. Elle est contente de te voir aussi heureux avec elle.

- **Attends.**

C'est juste pas pratique de parler à travers la porte de la salle de bain hein ? Tu coupes l'eau et tu sors de la douche. De toutes façons ça faisait bien longtemps que t'avais fini de te laver. Tu te sèches, tu te fringues, et tu ouvres la porte, la serviette encore sur la tête, parce que ta tignasse est encore mouillée.

- **Tenten est chez son père, que tu dis. Elle va venir dans ... euh... Il est quelle heure ?**

T'es resté tellement longtemps dans la douche que tu ne sais plus l'heure qu'il est, pire qu'une fille.

Ta mère te dit qu'il est dix-huit heures, et toi tu lui dis qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Ta copine, pas ta mère. Et effectivement elle arrive. Tu cours lui ouvrir. C'est dur à croire, mais tous les deux c'est comme au premier jour. Vous vous aimez toujours autant. Peut-être même plus. Mais vous savez pas quoi dire au départ, quand vous vous voyez. Vous vous regardez, sur le pas de ta porte. T'entends ton cœur ? Oui, tu l'entends. Il fait « boum boum boum » dans tes oreilles. Il résonne dans ta tête à t'en faire mal. Mais c'est pas grave. Parce que tu la regardes. Elle est belle. Tu te demandes comment elle fait pour être aussi belle chaque jour. Tu as les yeux qui brillent et les cheveux en pétard. Et la magie opère toute seule. Elle vient t'embrasser. Parce que tu est encore là. C'est comme au tout début, comme quand vous aviez quinze ans. Ça fait deux ans maintenant. C'est énorme hein ? Deux ans. 730 jours. Enfin plus ou moins.

Elle mange avec vous, reste regarder le film avec vous, et puis finalement dort même chez vous, parce que chez son père, elle aime pas trop. Et puis elle s'en fout, elle a sa brosse à dents chez vous.

C'est marrant, mais à chaque fois qu'elle dort avec toi, elle te sert très fort contre elle. Comme un doudou. Comme si tu allais chasser ses cauchemars. Sauf que le cauchemar, c'est toi. C'est toi qui va partir en la laissant seule. C'est toi qui va la laisser souffrir avec seulement son ivrogne de père pour compagnie. Ou peut-être que sa mère reviendra. Si elle va mal. Mais tes parents seront là. Allez, n'y pense plus. Demain tu vas courir. Tu as encore le temps pour penser à tout ça.

Ou peut-être pas.

Comme souvent, tu as eu une nuit agitée. Tu dors de moins en moins bien, parce que tu penses de plus en plus. Et le pire, c'est que Tenten s'en rend compte. Et le pire du pire, c'est qu'elle ne dit rien, donc tu ne peux pas la rassurer en lui disant que ce n'est pas grave, car si en fait elle ne le savait pas, elle se mettrait à s'inquiéter. Tu vois le genre ? Bien sûr que tu vois. C'est un cercle vicieux. Un putain de cercle vicieux. Comme ta vie. Si tu cours, ton cas s'aggrave, et t'es de plus en plus malade, donc, tu crèveras plus tôt. Mais si tu cours pas, tu va crever aussi. D'ennui. Parce que qu'est-ce que serait ta vie sans la course ? Rien, un tas de poussières. Sans courir, tu t'enfoncerais dans la mort, à la même vitesse que tombe une plume. Lentement. Doucement.

Courir, c'est vital pour toi. Même si tu peux pas faire de compétitions. De toutes façons, t'as pas le niveau. T'as plus le niveau. T'as perdu ton niveau en voulant être plus fort. Elle est vraiment nulle ta vie.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Tenten se lève, alors que toi tu retournes te coucher, mort de fatigue. Ou bien mort tout court, on ne sait pas. Vous n'êtes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes elle et toi. Vous vous aimez, ça c'est clair. Mais tu peux pas lui parler. Tu peux pas lui expliquer ça. Elle comprendrait pas que tu lui en parles, elle fuirait le sujet, comme elle l'a déjà fait. Pourtant les vieux en parlent de ça, alors pourquoi pas vous ? Parce que vous êtes jeunes qu'elle te dirait. Et alors. Et alors, la mort, ça touche tout le monde, n'importe quand, surtout quand tu t'y attends pas. Si ça se trouve, tu va mourir en plein entrainement, cette après-midi même. T'imagines un peu le truc ? Tu t'effondres au sol sans avoir pu lui expliquer. Tu t'effondres au sol et t'arrives plus à respirer. Tu suffoques. Ta vue se trouble. Et puis plus rien.

Faut que t'arrêtes ça. Arrête d'y penser un peu. Pour une fois, arrête. C'est tous les jours que t'y penses. De plus en plus souvent. Ça te consume de l'intérieur, et tu vas finir par étouffer avant même d'être arriver à la fin de la semaine. Faut que t'en parles, c'est pas le genre de choses qu'il faut garder pour soit. C'est malsain. Alors tu te lèves et tu vas la voir. Tu la regardes en train de boire son jus de fruits dans ton jardin. Tu la trouves toujours aussi belle. Mais ton ventre se contracte parce que tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Ça te prend les tripes, cette histoire. Tu t'assois à coté d'elle et t'attends. T'attends d'avoir le courage d'ouvrir ta grande bouche, pour une fois.

Mais sans même te regarder, c'est elle qui ouvre la bouche. T'aimerais l'empêcher de commencer, parce que si c'est elle qui parle la première, tu sais que tu ne commenceras jamais. Alors toi aussi t'ouvres la bouche. Mais elle est plus rapide.

-** Je sais que tu as quelque chose à dire, mais moi aussi.**

- **Attend Tenten...**

Tu demandes beaucoup aux gens d'attendre, mais toi le fais jamais.

- **Non, toi attends. Je sais déjà ce que tu veux me dire. Je sais beaucoup de choses. J'ai parlé à ton médecin. Je sais ce que tu as, ça fait longtemps qu'on est ensemble, toi et moi.**

Compulsivement, tu sers la manche de ton gilet. C'est celui qu'elle t'avait offert d'ailleurs. Pour la discussion qui s'engage, tu auras _Sober_ de P!nk en fond sonore. C'est ce que diffuse la radio, et si t'aimes pas tant pis pour toi.

- **Lee. Je sais que... Je sais... Je sais que tu vas mourir, un jour ou l'autre. Je le sais. Je ne suis pas débile, je l'avais bien compris. Mais je veux pas en parler. On a dix-sept ans tous les deux et... Ça me paraît tellement lointain, mais en même temps, si proche. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. C'est trop... bizarre. Mais je le sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Je crois que l'entendre de ta bouche me ferait trop mal. Mais je veux pas qu'on recommence; que tu me quittes parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et tout ça. Ça servira à rien. Qu'on soit ensemble ou pas, ça m'empêchera pas de t'aimer et d'avoir peur à ta place. Et puis dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais sans moi ? Tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi. Même si tu vas mourir. Alors vas-y, maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire.**

Elle te regarde toujours pas. Elle peut juste pas. Et toi, tu dis rien. Que répondre à ça ? Tout ce qu'elle a dit était juste vrai. Alors tu te lèves, tu déposes un baiser sur son front et tu dis :

-** Je vais me préparer, moi aussi je t'aime.**

Et tu pars.

- **Allez Lee, fais ça pour moi quoi !**

- **Naruto, je t'ai dit non.**

- **Mais aller, c'est ta pote non, tu peux bien aller lui parler pour moi ?**

Ça c'est Naruto. Encore et toujours lui. Il te demande d'aller parler à une des filles de ta classe, parce qu'il a flashé sur elle.

- **C'est pas ma pote.**

-** Vous êtes dans la même classe, c'est pareil !**

- **Je lui ai presque jamais parlé moi, je suis même pas sûr de son nom.**

-** Tayuya. Elle s'appelle Tayuya.**

-** Mais vas-y toi, moi j'ai rien à lui dire.**

- **Allez, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !**

Tu lui réponds pas. Ça sert à rien, il est trop têtu. En plus vous êtes là, à côté du stade, comme deux glands, et elle elle est avec ses potes.

- **Mais Lee, c'est pas comme si t'allais en crever !**

- **Si peut-être, on ne peut pas savoir.**

Et là il sait pas quoi dire. Ah ça te fais marrer hein ? Pff. Ordure. Joue pas avec les gens comme ça, ça se fait pas.

-** Ah ouais, merde... Je... euh. Excuse-moi, je voulais pas... 'fin...**

- **Allez ça va j'rigole ! T'en fais pas c'est pas si grave.**

Et puis il te répond rien. Mais genre, vraiment rien. C'est bizarre venant de lui. Et puis quand même, il te dit :

- **C'est bizarre que tu réagisses comme ça.**

- **Comme quoi ?**

- **Ben, comme si c'était normal.**

- **De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui devrait pas être normal ?**

- **Ben... Ta maladie, tout ça...**

- **Tout ça quoi ? Le fait que je vais crever ?**

Il acquiesce simplement, en regardant ses pieds

- **Oh tu sais Naruto, ça fait presque 15 ans que je vis avec ça alors...**

- **Oui mais quand même ! Tu réagis comme si c'était pas grave, comme si tout était normal ! Tu te rends pas compte, mais c'est déstabilisant.**

- **Alors quoi maintenant ? Sous prétexte que je suis malade je dois passer mon temps à me plaindre ?**

- **Non mais... 'Fin je sais pas, mais peut-être un peu quand même.**

- **Naruto. On m'a dit que j'étais très malade et que j'allais mourir quand j'avais six ans. Tu te rends compte ? Six ans. Affronter la mort à cet âge-là, c'est ignoble, presque insurmontable. Mais tu sais pourquoi on me l'a dit si tôt ?**

Il te fait « non » de la tête, comme si il était incapable de parler.

- **Parce qu'il ne me restait qu'un an à vivre. Une année. Trois cent soixante-cinq jours. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Et j'étais tellement faible que j'ai du passer cette année dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais je suis là maintenant. C'est incroyable, non ? Ils m'ont dit que j'allais mourir, mais en fait non. Je suis l'une des rares personnes à avoir survécu à la mort. Un peu comme Harry Potter. Mais moi j'ai un pass gratuit pour l'hôpital et aucune cicatrice.**

- **C'est... génial Lee.**

- **Mais tu sais, pendant cette année, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, et quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital je me suis dit : Je vais mourir, c'est clair. Tôt en plus. Alors je vais être fort dans un truc, n'importe lequel. Comme ça, les gens se souviendront de moi, et je pourrai dire que j'ai fait quelque chose de ma vie. Le lendemain, j'ai demandé à mon père de m'emmener au stade. C'était pas ici, c'était là où j'habitais avant. J'avais huit ans, et j'ai fait mon premier tour de piste sans m'arrêter de toute ma vie. J'en pouvais plus, si tu savais comme je n'en pouvais plus ! Je n'avais plus de souffle, et j'ai failli tomber dans les pommes. Mon père m'a ramené voir les médecins direct, et je peux te dire que j'ai pris cher. Oh oui, j'ai pris cher ! C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me faisais engueuler comme ça. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer, oh ça non, ça m'a même encouragé si tu veux tout savoir. J'allais me dépasser, franchir des barrières que je n'avais jamais osé franchir avant.**

Tu marques une pause, toute petite. Naruto t'écoutes quasi-religieusement et attend la suite. Limite on pourrait penser que vous êtes dans une secte et que t'en en train de l'hypnotiser.

- **Tu me demandais tout à l'heure pourquoi je prenais la mort aussi facilement, pourquoi je laissais tout couler c'est ça ?**

Il hoche la tête.

- **Parce que nous allons tous mourir Naruto. C'est comme ça. Nous sommes sept milliards sur Terre, et pourtant, l'issue sera la même pour tout le monde. On va tous finir six pieds sous terre. Alors pourquoi s'en faire ? Tu es choqué que moi j'en parle si aisément ? Mais c'est moi qui suis choqué que vous parliez tous à demi-mot de la mort. Limite moi c'est ma poto hein. Je la croise tous les jours. Des fois elle me dit « Alors Lee, p'tit kebab samedi ? » Moi je lui répond « non non, pas tout de suite, tu déconnes pas et t'attends un peu. » Mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'elle va venir pour nous tous, c'est comme ça. Et même si vous allez sûrement mourir plus tard que moi, vous allez mourir. D'ailleurs non, qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu ne vas pas mourir ce soir, en rentrant chez toi, renversé par une voiture ?**

-** Ah mais dis pas ça, espèce de psychopathe !**

Et toi tu te mets à rire, parce que son visage sur le moment, il est juste épic. Un mélange entre la peur, le rire, et tu sais pas trop quoi d'autre, le tout mélangé dans une grimace immonde. Et lui aussi il se met à rire, parce qu'au fond il sait bien que tu rigoles.

- **Mais Lee, t'as vraiment jamais peur ?**

- **Tu veux vraiment savoir ?**

- **Ben ouais..**

-** T'as pas peur de casser un mythe ?**

Et puis en fait il laisse tomber, parce qu'imaginer que toi tu puisses avoir peur d'un truc comme ça, c'est assez bizarre pour lui.

Après que vous ayez fini de discuter, tu te lèves, tu parles vite fait à Tayul... Tayut... Tayu-truc là, tu sais même plus. Et tu vas courir. Courir contre le temps, courir pour Naruto, courir pour Tenten, courir pour ta mère, courir pour la maladie, courir pour la mort, courir pour la vie.

Et tu as bien vu, du coin de l'œil, tu as bien vu Tayuya (oui, c'est Tayuya, ça t'est revenu) s'approcher du gros benêt de Naruto.

Et tu as bien vu Tenten arriver, pendant que tu courais encore.

Tu as couru longtemps, souvent. Tu as rattraper ton ancien niveau, celui d'avant que tu ais fait une rechute. Tu étais même encore meilleur.

Et il paraît qu'à la fin de l'histoire, tes dernières paroles ont été des mots pour ta famille et tes amis.

Et puis aussi, ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que selon la légende, ta toute dernière phrase que seul Naruto aurait comprise était :

_« Un kebab avec des frites et un Coca s'il vous plait. »_

**FIN**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, et ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer et à progresser.

(merci de me signaler s'il y a des fautes, je fais mon maximum, mais certaines passent toujours à la trappe...)

Bisous !


End file.
